


Sorority Twins

by doomedfortune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Character Death, Death, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedfortune/pseuds/doomedfortune
Summary: A pair of twins share a butch and smother her
Kudos: 9





	Sorority Twins

Connie sighed as she felt the black silk scarf pull tight around her wrist, anchoring her to the headboard of the bed. Dark hazel eyes trailed down and watched the Asian sisters as they kissed up and down her milk chocolate skin. They were a pretty pair of identical twins; the only way to tell them apart was their punk haircuts. One had the left side shaved down to stubble while the other had done the right side; in fact, they tended to mirror each other as much as possible. They were such a contrast to her. Connie was tall and athletic with short dreadlocks that barely brushed her shoulders, the perfect image of a butch while they were lithe with small chests and pale flesh. Her own chest was larger, twice as large by her estimate, which might be why both of them trailed up her taut belly and started kissing her firm mounds. Those little pink tongues slipped out and ran along her hot flesh before flicking over her bullet hard nipples and eliciting a moan from her lips. Dark eyes slid closed, she groaned and squirmed as the twins licked and then suckled on her nipples. Connie never regretted pledging this sorority, but at the moment, she was thanking the heavens she had as those talented mouths working her nipples to the point of aching. Strong arms tug at the tight bonds, and she lets out a needy whine pressing her thighs together only to have left shave to slap her breast in warning. She reached down to pull those strong legs apart and ran her fingers up those swollen dark cunt lips and over her thick hard clit. A second set of fingers join the first and work in perfect unison to pluck and tease the strings of the butch's lust and need. It was well known the twins did everything together and shared everything, and it showed, they moved up and down her body like ice skaters in perfect practiced synchronization.

The twins took their time taking the butch apart; one would slip down and nibble at her swollen core while the other suckled and played with her breasts lavishing them before switching. Connie's cunt was dripping so much she was staining the sheets, but the twins kept teasing and teasing till she was about to explode, then stop and let her cool down. Eventually, each one slid up her body to kiss her on the lips, a deep, loving kiss like they were long time lovers. The pair looked at each other for a moment and smiled. It was like a whole conversation had passed between them, and before the butch knew it, right shave was sliding between her legs to stroke her warm fingers across swollen lips. Left shave slid up her body and straddled Connie's face letting her get a good look at the woman's swollen wet core. She dipped her fingers down to play with her folds as her sweet nectar dribbled out onto Connie's lips. The butch took a deep breath, huffing in the woman's musky spicy-sweet scent before running her tongue over those wet swollen lips and getting a taste of that moist, sticky treat. Lustful eyes slid up along the belly and to the woman's face as she looked down at her. She had no regrets and only smiled up at her before licking her lips again and opening her mouth

Connie took a deep breath and nodded as left shave sat down, pressing her cunt to the butch's open mouth. She squirmed and wiggled, making sure her cunt was nice and sealed over the dark woman's mouth and nose. Her sister moaned and started lightly and slowly licking along dark, swollen lips. Connie moaned into the cunt, covering her face, and snaked her tongue out, sinking it as deep as she could into the woman's core. That strong pink tongue worked those slick sweet walls. She was strong and had plenty of air, so she took her time pleasing her lover, who moaned and murmured with each wet Schlick of movement. Left shave trailed one hand up to play with a nipple, and the other slid low to toy with her clit as her eyes stayed locked with Connie's. The tongue on her burning throbbing cunt and the situation had Connie soaking the other face before long but right shave never stopped; she just licked up the nectar and kept suckling. The moan it caused forced air from her lungs and made the woman grinding down onto her to shudder and cum, filling her mouth with sweet sticky nectar. The butch gaged, and her chest started to lightly burn as that sticky sweet juice ran down her throat. The woman over her just stayed in place, stroking her clit and putting most of her weight down on the woman's face. She moaned again as her nose and mouth filled with the woman's lust and flooded her senses with the taste and musky scent of her killer's pleasure. The tongue never stopped working her core, and as the last of her oxygen burned, her body started to squirm and strain. Both sisters used their strength and weight to hold her down as they savored her instinctive struggle to survive.

She had gone into this willingly and still was, but her chest hurt, and her heart was beating hard, sending her body into survival mode. Dark eyes kept watching the woman above her, who looked back with pure bliss on her face. She felt another gush from the woman, and her mouth and nose were filled with more nectar, and it set off her own as she bucked up into the sister's mouth and splattered her face with cum. Connie's face was starting to turn red, and her legs kicked and wiggled as much as they could while being held down by right shave. There's no more air in her lungs, and she feels like she has an elephant sitting on it as she gasps and tries to suck in air from her lover's cunt. She gets nothing but the woman's cum as she moans and cums over and over, soaking Connie's face. Strong hands pull at the silk bonds, and her hips jerk again and again as she cums; each time left shave cums, it sets of Connie's, and before long, her inner thighs are soaked and the sheets are covered in sweat and cum. The pain and pleasure swirl in her brain, making an exquisite agony but one she wants and one she savors. The look in her killer's eye is beyond compare; it's a mix of love, lust, and sadistic pleasure. She knows she's killing the butch, and she wants it; she needs to feel the woman dying under her. Connie holds on as long as she can, but the pain in her lungs grows as her vision starts to blur; her legs give a flurry of jerks and kicks before beginning to settle down to smaller, weaker jerks. Her orgasm is continuous at this point and turning painful as her cunt quivers and clenches. The woman above her is in the same shape leaving Connie's face is entirely soaked. She takes one big gasp sucking down more of the woman's cum as her hips jerk, and she stills, the last of her energy burned. The spasm starts soon after, and the darkness begins to close in as left shave tosses her head back and cums harder than the previous ones filling Connie's mouth till it overflows her nose. Her world is pain and pleasure as her orgasm just rolls on nonstop. Right shave leaves that squirting cunt in place and just keeps playing with it. Connie's vision narrows, and she feels heat squirt from her core that soon turns to a thick hard stream; she would be embarrassed that she was cumming and pissing at the same time, but her world goes black. Right shave moans and laps at that cunt as she felt the hot stream squirting out and over her face. She wraps her lips around the cunt and drinks down her lover's death piss savoring every sweet, intimate moment.

The twins stay there for a while, slowly coming down from their high and making sure their friend and sorority sister was dead. Once they were sure and had recovered their strength, they carried her out into the sorority house courtyard and laid her lovingly into a grave they had dug earlier in the day. Her resting place was at the back of the courtyard at the base of a cherry tree and well within the range of the budding flowers. The lovely butch would help nourish the life of the plants. Right shave leaned over and gave her sister a deep loving wet kiss. When she pulled back, her sister smiled and nodded to her. Right shave smiled and slid down into the grave, laying next to the athletic woman and running a finger down that still chest. It was her turn to have her fun with their friend, and as her sister headed back in to go to bed right shave turned Connie's head and kissed her on the lips


End file.
